Urgent Grace
by DarkRavenFrost
Summary: in a world that is corrupt, person tries to make a difference in this place.
1. Prologue

Since the time of old Ebilon was kingdom of great power never let anyone ever beat them. their army where vast and there resources plentiful. Many others kept fighting them but in the end they all lost and Ebilon control the whole world. now that the kingdom own the world they change to name the world for them self a new name. Urgent since then, their technology has exploded and expanded.

The world is made out of the finest metals and has advance technology to make life easy and simple for the people of Urgent. there is no area in this world that isn't fulled with the works of this world. Cause of this, most animals still on this world have ethier been turned into pet, killed off or mutated from the radiation. Cause of this most people are not aloud to leave there city unless they have a Hunting License.

In Uegent they have a high protocol when it comes to religion, all people must have a Shrine to the deity in their home and at mid night on Saturday they pray to this and Sunday they will go to a town meeting about religion for this, and one who refused to do this will be fined or sent to prison.

But not all is well since they took the world over there have been people who tried to rebel and thrown the ruler out of rule. For these people they made penitentiary to keep them out of trouble, many kinds of people are here. Once they hate the vast technology of the world, member of a group that want to kill the queen, and others who just don't like the rules.


	2. Escape

The ground was shaking like usal as many prisoner where rush for the chance to be free. But one girl was taking her time and going though the Corporal's break room to steal something. Aura Suit, this things increase your strength with every fight you win. She Looking around and quickly changed into the suit as she could hear troops coming this way, Jumping into the closest in the room as she hear the foot steps coming closer.

For a minute she held her breath and the foot steps start to grow silent. Slowly getting out, the room was still empty. She walked to a mirrow in the room, She had long dark blue hair, matted and messy. Her one eye was covered with old badages, her other eye was a light blue. Her new suit was white with neon green line marks.

Sitting down she could hear fighting out side, she got on her hands and crawled to the window. Scared of being put back away, if she could get strong she could get out but she doubt that would work. She could feel that she might fail and maybe she could just sneak out. Crawling to the door she leaned against it listening for commotion.

It was silent now, she slowly open the door and step into the hall. it was now dark and a few red light flashing, she started to walk. knowing the way to the exit she kept walking not looking back, in fear that something might be there to stop her. The gate was broken now some prisoner must have broke it down and there was one guard. a young boy with dark red hair on the ground in pain.

She tried to sneak past him, she looked to see him trying to get up as she walked past, "Stop there!" he said. with that She bolted away, there seemed to be a subway near by with that she started to walk down the stairs into the crowd. Seems like the prison is very close to most the citizen, and with the suit she is wear she doesn't look out of place.

Some screaming came from somewhere in the crowd, some other prisoner where spotted. With that people started to panic, looking back she saw the guard again. Looks like he was trying to chase her down, she looked around seeing the training opening and people crowding in she fallowed to get to safety. Getting into the train she sat down, this was the most people she seen in ages. It's about 5 years since she was put into the place, separated from everyone else. the sound of the Train starting up, "the train will be leaving now." Turn to look out the window she saw him out there looking in a frantic mater. Soon they locked eyes, she wasn't sure who he was but she couldn't take the chance. she gave him a friendlt smile and wave at him as the train left, he looked mad as he went out of sight.

She looked at all the people here, she could tell a few of them where where prisoner that escaped and some of the people seemed to be trying to keep their distance. Looking outside again we where on a high bridge and looking are the city around me was cool but scary, now that prisoner had escape there going to try and bring us back soon. She sighed and looked at the lights turning one as the sun was starting to set, it was going to be night by the time the train would stop and she felt it would be bad to stay near the train for long.


End file.
